Avatar Titan
by ActionBoy 87
Summary: While chasing down Slade, the Teen Titans find themselves in a parallel universe, where they meet the "Aang gang", and must assist their new allies in winning a fierce war against the merciless and blood thirsty Fire Nation.
1. Chapter 1

**This is to honour 2 of the greatest and most successful cartoons in history; Avatar: The Last Airbender and Teen Titans TV Series.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either on those shows.**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE ARRIVAL**

Aang slowly regains consciousness. His eyes open and he slowly rises from his bed, visibly shaken and in pain. He then notices his stomach and right shoulder are wrapped in bandages.

"What happened?" He asks himself. He glances and his confusion turns to shock when he sees the Fire Nation designs and flag and immediately assumes he has been captured. "Oh no!"

He leaves his room, carefully creaking open the door and peering outside for any sign of Fire Nation soldiers. Using his glider as a crutch, Aang stumbles across the hall, occasionally leaning on the wall for support due to being weak. He stops at a turn in the hallway upon hearing two guards; who are actually Pipsqueak and The Duke, talking to each other.

"You hear something?" Pipsqueak asks. Aang quickly hides behind the wall, then sports a determined look and quickly steps out and sends a weak air blast at them which only ruffles their clothes. "He's awake!" The two begin chasing Aang, who struggles to escape. "Stop! Please!"

Aang manages to reach the deck of the ship; however, he stumbles on the stairway and drops his staff. It slides over to where Hakoda and Bato, disguised as Fire Nation soldiers, are petting Momo.

"Momo?" said a very confused Aang.

Momo runs toward Aang, jumps on his shoulder and licks his face. Toph and Katara, standing near the edge of the ship, hear the events.

"Twinkle Toes! That's got to be you!" exclaimed Toph.

Everyone soon gather in front of the 12 year old. "Aang, you're awake!" said Katara.

"Are you sure?" Aang asked before he rubs his eyes. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

He was suddenly caught by surprise when Katara hugged him "You're not dreaming. You're finally awake." The young water-bender assured him.

As she releases him, Sokka; disguised as a Fire Nation guard, comes to hug Aang too. "Aang, good to see you back among the living, buddy!"

"Sokka?" Aang breathes heavily, appears to be passing out.

"Uh-oh, somebody catch him, he's gonna…" Toph said.

Aang soon blacks out, but Katara manages to catch him before he could hit the floor. The whole group, including Appa, soon surround Aang with concern. Meanwhile, on another ship, Zuko is heading toward the Fire Nation. Mai soon joins him.

"Aren't you cold?" She asks her boyfriend.

"I've got a lot on my mind." Zuko answered solemnly "It's been so long, over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed."

Mai yawns "I just asked if you were cold, I didn't ask for your whole life story." She then giggles and holds his face in her hands. "Stop worrying." She said softly before the two share a kiss.

Mai exits and Zuko stays there with an expression of relief on his face. We return to the ship where Team Avatar is on. Aang is awake once again. He sits in front of Katara, also sitting, surrounded by Toph and Sokka. Appa rests behind them, and Aang receives a robe to cover him.

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship? Why is everyone dressed this way? And why am I the only one who's completely out of it?" Aang asks Katara as the two are left alone.

"You need to take it easy, okay?" Katara told him. "You got hurt pretty bad." Aang then calms down. Katara smiles "I like your hair."

"I have hair?" Aang asks in disbelief. He starts feeling it. "How long was I out?" he asks.

"About a few weeks." Katara asked. That was when Hakoda came to check on the duo.

"Everything okay?" he asks.

Katara looks away, "We're fine Dad." She replies with a bit of an annoyed tone.

"I'm Hakoda," He introduced himself to Aang, offering his hand. "Katara and Sokka's father."

Aang moves to shake his outstretched hand, but Katara places her hand on Aang's shoulders stopping him. "He knows who you are. I just called you "Dad", didn't I?"

"I guess you're right." Hakoda replied.

Removing Katara's hand he shakes Hakoda's hand. "Nice to officially meet you, Chief Hakoda."

"It's an honor to meet you."

"Great, great, so now you guys have finally met." Katara interrupted with annoyance "So would you mind giving us a little privacy?"

"Of course." Hakoda answered, with a slight hint of offence in his voice before walking away.

"Are you mad at your dad or something?" Aang asks Katara, who looks at Hakoda leave with an expression of annoyance on her face.

"What? Not at all," she fakes confused look "Why would you say that?"

Aang shrugs and murmurs as if to say "I don't know." but gasps in pain.

"Maybe we should go upstairs," Katara suggested as she helped Aang up his feet. "You need a healing session."

Back in Aang's room on the ship. Katara bends some water onto the scar left by Azula's lightning attack.

"Tell me where the pain feels most intense," said Katara.

"Mmm, a little higher," Aang murmured. "Uhhh!"

Aang flashes back to the battle where he rises into the Avatar State then suddenly returns to reality.

"Wow, you're definitely in the right area there."

"I can feel a lot of energy twisted up around there," she said as she Begins to remove the water. "Let me just see if I can-"

Aang again flashes back to the battle, to the moment where he was attacked, then to the scene where Katara is looking over him, crying. After that, he snaps back to reality.

"I went down!" Aang realized "I didn't just get hurt, did I? It was worse than that. I was gone! But you brought me back."

"I just used the spirit water from the North Pole." Katara replied, somewhat modestly, "I don't know what I did exactly."

Aang turns to look at her "You saved me."

Placing a hand on the side of his face, she says, "You need to rest."

**Meanwhile; in another universe:**

Five figures seemed to be in battle position as they prepared to face an enemy.

The first figure was a boy in some sort of costume that consisted of green tights with black steel-toed boots, a green short-sleeved shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow "R" over his left pectoral muscle, a yellow utility belt and a black cape that has a yellow interior. He also wore a black-and-white domino mask, has his black hair spiked backwards, average-toned skin and an athletic-build.

The second figure was a rather attractive girl. She had long, waist-length; fiery-red hair with straight bangs. She had small eyebrows and green eyes with light-green scleras (or in other words, the whites of her eyes are colored light-green). She was tall, with bright orange skin, and her outfit was mostly purple with a belt, her neck and arm plates being silver. She wore a sleeveless top showing her midriff, a purple mini-skirt, and thigh-high purple boots.

Third figure was a slim and short boy; with green eyes, short green hair and green skin. He wore a black and purple suit that included a gray belt, and matching purple boots. He also had a fang going upwards, on the side of his mouth and pointy elf-like ears.

The fourth was another girl, with gray-skin; she was taller than the green-skinned boy but shorter than the orange-skinned girl. Her outfit was made up of, dark blue/indigo colours. She wears a blue cloak, with matching blue ruffled ankle-boots with black/gray soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is blue/black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she had a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it and no pants. She currently had her hood on, but you can see that her eyes are violet.

And the fifth figure was a tall and well-built boy, who seemed to be half-robot. He had a black, white and gray robot suit. His robot eye is red and has blue parts on his hands.

These were Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg: The Teen Titans. They were about to face off against a man who seemed to be in full body armor, as well as a masked which was half brown and half black. His eye could be seen on the brown part.

"Give it up Slade!" Robin growled at the masked villain.

"Ah the Teen Titans I was wondering when you would get here?" Slade replied coolly. "You're just in time to witness my latest plans put into action."

"We'll see about that!" Robin countered. "Titans GO!" He shouted. Immediately Robin ran over to Slade and attempted to punch him but Slade quickly got hold of him and pinned him down against the machine. Starfire saw this and flew to Robin's aid with a blast of her eyebeams Slade released Robin and landed a few feet away. The rest of the team were fighting of Slade's robot minions. Robin and Starfire were both in front of Slade, Star was preparing her star bolts, while Robin his bo-staff in hand. Slade took pressed a button on his armor and robots jumped out from the ceiling surrounding the two titans. Star was throwing star bolts left and right, while Robin was taking them down quickly with a few swings of his bo-staff.

While the Titans were occupied Slade went to his machine on the other side of the room. He was able to create a machine that can open up dimensions and he can freely pop in and out as he pleases. While looking through dimensions he found a certain one that caught his interest. He was ready to survey this new world until the Titans came. With a few coordinates set in place the machine began to open a portal to the new world. The portal was very strong and it began to suck up the robots. Slade jumped in without giving it a second thought

"What is that?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg while holding on to a metal brace.

"It's a portal to…another dimension?" Cyborg said while reading his scanner.

"Everyone hang on!" Robin shouted. He stabbed his bo-staff in the floor and held on to it. Starfire was holding on to him, the portal grew stronger and soon Starfire was was beginning to lose her grip.

"Star, hang on!" Robin shouted holding her hand.

"I cannot!" she shouted back and she lost her grip and headed for the portal. Robin let go too not wanting her to go alone. Beast Boy then let go not, wanting to abandon his leader, Cyborg followed, then Raven. As soon as Raven went through the portal it closed up quickly with the Titans and Slade in it.

We now go back to Team Avatar's ship. Sokka sits on a crate with a map with the others surrounding him as he narrates past events to Aang.

"After what happened at Ba Sing Se,"

_**Flashback**_

"_We had to get you to safety. We flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found my father and the other Water Tribe men,"_

_Earth King removes his robes revealing traveling robes beneath_

"_The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone"_

_Bosco is then shown taking off his own attire and hat before Kuei jumps on Bosco and they set off._

"Well, not completely alone."

_**Flashback ends**_

"Soon, the bay was overrun by Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, we captured a single ship and made it our disguise," Sokka continued "Since then we've been traveling west. We crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago. We've seen a few Fire Nation ships, but none have bothered us."

So what now?

We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan.

It's Sokka's invasion plan.

Yes, Sokka's plan. We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth King's armies, but the solar eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable.

"So we're planning a smaller invasion." Sokka explained "Just a ragtag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom." He directs Aang toward The Duke and Pipsqueak. "We already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke."

Aang turns the said duo, who were eating noddles; with The Duke on Pipsqueak's shoulder. "Good to see you again, Aang!" The latter said.

Sokka added "And the best part is, the eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage!" He then whispers "We have a secret..." Looks both sides "…you!"

"Me?" Aang asked, genuinely confused.

"Yep, the whole world thinks you're dead!" Sokka said as if talking about the weather, "Isn't that great?!"

Now Aang is shocked. He gets up looks out to the water from a side of the boat.

"The world thinks I'm dead? How is that good news? That's terrible!"

"No, it's great! It means the Fire Nation won't be hunting us anymore!" Sokka points out as he approaches Aang. "And even better, they won't be expecting you on the Day of Black Sun!"

"No, no, no, no, no. You have no idea. This is so messed up!" Aang stressed.

The whole gang soon notice nother Fire Nation ship approaching them.

"I'll handle this." Aang said, now with a determined facial expression. "The Avatar is back." He opens glider and grunts in pain.

Katara quickly approaches the young airbender. "Aang, wait! They don't know we're not Fire Nation!"

Sweating, Aang puts his glider away.

"Everyone just stay calm." Hakoda told them as he and Bato put on their helmets. "Bato and I will take care of this."

Pipsqueak and The Duke cover Appa and Momo, while Aang, Toph, Sokka and Katara hide in a square hole.

"I hate not being able to do anything." Aang muttered.

"Hopefully, you won't need to." Toph commented.

Soon, the crew from the other ship boards Team Avatar's ship.

"Commander, why are you off course?" The Ship commander asked. "All Western Fleet ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation!"

"Actually, we're from the Eastern Fleet," Hakoda replied. "We have orders to deliver some cargo."

"Ahhh... Eastern Fleet. Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way."

'I'm sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir.' Bato "assured" the commander.

"I mean, how hard is it to write a quick note and send a hawk our way?" the commander demanded.

"Next time, we'll send two hawks," Hakoda said as he and Bato glance at each other. "To make sure you get the message."

The two bow to each other, and then Hakoda and Bato exit.

"Sir..." one of the Guards said "Admiral Chan has been on leave for two months at Ember Island."

"What?" The commander asks, taken aback by that. "Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything?" Then he develops a look of suspicion "Something's not right; they should have known that. I think this is a captured ship." As the two guards and commander turn to leave, the latter whispers "Just stay quiet until we're safely across the ramp. Then we'll sink this ship."

Toph, hearing this, emerges. "They know!" She metalbends the bridge between the ships off. The captain and his guards fall into the water. Katara then creates a large wave which separates the other ship from theirs. Team Avatar's ship departs quickly. The captain and his guards from the other ship climbs back on board theirs by rope ladder.

The second ship begins firing at Team Avatar's. Toph takes an earthbending stance while The Duke stands behind her to guide her.

"Load the Toph!" The Duke cries.

Pipsqueak drops a boulder in front of Toph who begins earthbending it at the attacking ship. It hits a catapult as another one is fired. Others try to fight back with a series of rocks that Toph earthbends at the other ship. With The Duke's guidance, Toph earthbends another piece of rock and sends it to intercept the oncoming fireball. Aang, inside the ship with Sokka, makes a move to help but is stopped by Sokka. In frustration he bangs his head against his staff. The other ship fires a harpoon, piercing a hole in Team Avatar's ship's bottom. As water flows in, Katara, noticing this, freezes the water below to plug the hole.

"I'm gonna give us some cover!" Katara announced. With that, she brings up vapor from the water to create a fog screen. However, a fireball makes its way through and destroys the rocks that Toph had being used.

"I just can't stand by and do nothing!" Aang then runs out, but is intercepted by Sokka.

"Aang, no!" The teen water-tribe warriot grabs his staff. "You're still hurt, and you have to stay secret! Just let us handle this."

"Fine." Aang relented as he grabs his staff and walks back into the ship.

Two more fireballs hit the ship causing a fire. Katara quickly extinguishes it with waterbending.

"How are we doing?" Toph asked.

"Things couldn't get much worse," Sokka said surly. As if on cue, a sea serpent rises from the water near their ship, as it lets out a fierce roar. "The universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?" Sokka asked as he displayed an 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"You make it too easy!" Answered Toph.

"The serpent is hit by a fireball from the other ship. In anger, it wraps itself around the other ship, allowing Team Avatar's ship to escape."

"Thank you, the universe!" Sokka cried out.

Aang came out of his hiding place "I hate not doing anything." he grumbled.

Katara went over to him and said "I know but your still recovering from your injuries. Speaking of which you better get some rest." She began to guide him to his room, when a bright light shone over the ship. The group turned to see a small portal open up and three people fell out of it. A green elf type person fell on his butt, a masked boy wearing a ridiculous costume, and a girl with blazing hair and orange skin. The masked boy caught the girl before she hit the floor.

"Thank you Robin." the girl said to the masked boy. He smiled and nodded, obviously glad she was alright.

"Uh Robin where are we and where is Cy and Raven?" the green one asked looking around the ship.

"I don't know." he turned just in time to see a boulder coming toward him! He quickly jumped up and dodged then shouted to Beast Boy "Watch out!"

Beast Boy dodged too. Robin turned to see a girl in a weird stance. He also saw a guy with a ponytail holding a boomerang over his head, a girl whose arms were surrounded with water, and a boy with an arrow on his forehead with a staff in his hand.

"Who are you?" the Katara demanded.

"Uh hi?" Robin said unsure of what to do. Unfortunately being the curious girl she was Starfire flew over to Katara and said

"Hello! I am Starfire and might I ask how you can control water like that. My friend Aqualad controls water too but not like you."

Aang immediately threw a gust of mind at Starfire sending her back in Robin's arms. "Stay away from her." he growled wincing a bit as he did that gust sent a sharp pain through his arm.

"Whoa you ok Star?" Robin asked. Star nodded but looked wearily at Aang unsure of what she did wrong. Katara dropped her water and went over to Aang trying to help him.

"Who are you?" Sokka asked this time raising his boomerang a little higher.

"Look we don't want to cause trouble." Robin tried to explain.

"Well too late you got trouble." Toph shouted raising a boulder tempted to chuck it at Robin. Beast Boy's eyes widened "Dude! She can control the Earth!" he shouted

"Well duh I am an Earth bender." Toph stated matter-of-factly.

"A what?" Robin asked. Toph dropped the boulder and busted out laughing. "You don't know what an earth bender is hahahahaha that's rich." Robin was a little miffed at Toph, he didn't like being laughed at.

"Look, I'm Robin, this is Beast Boy, and Starfire." He said gesturing to the green boy and the girl. "We don't want to hurt anyone."

"Ha, yeah like you could hurt us." Katara shouted at him. Then she sent ice spears toward Robin. He jumped out of the way

"Guess we have no choice; Titans GO!" he shouted and threw freeze disks at Katara. Aang quickly sucked in air and shoot it out causing the disks to fly back at Robin. Katara and Aang didn't know what those were but they didn't want to find out. Katara, after a few minutes of arguing, put Aang back in his hiding place, and then went out to help her friends.

Starfire took off on the air she could hear the gasps of everyone below. The crew below couldn't believe it she was FLYING! Starfire then summoned her star bolts causing more gasps from everyone. Nobody knew what kind of bender she was but she was a powerful fighter. Katara dealt with Starfire attempting to bring her back down with her water whip. Star kept dodging and sent a storm of star bolts her way. Katara fell to the ground when one star bolt hit her in the leg and another in her arm.

Sokka couldn't even hit Beast Boy once. He was to shocked to see him turn into creatures he's never seen before.

**(Author's Note: Remember in the Avatar world it's usually a cross between two or three animals).**

Beast Boy turned into a hummingbird to evade Sokka's attacks, then went and took down Hakoda and Bato in no time as a gorilla, now he was working on Pipsqueak and The Duke. He turned into a bull a knocked them out. Beast Boy turned back to normal and was hit in the head from a boomerang. Sokka charged at Beast Boy but he just transformed into a lion and pinned Sokka down.

Robin was dodging boulders left and right trying to knock the blind girl off her feet. Toph then grabbed the floor (using her metal bending ability) and shook it. Robin began to lose balance but Starfire grabbed Robin spun him around and threw him at Toph. Since Toph couldn't see him coming she was knocked down. Robin took out a freeze disk and froze her arms and feat down.

He then walked over to Katara and asked "Now will you listen to us?" She scowled but nodded knowing they were defeated.

"… and that's how we ended up on your ship." Robin finished. The Titans and the Gaang were in the dining hall. Robin looked around the table to see opened mouths and wide eyes.

"So wait let me get this straight you three are from another dimension where you are superheroes and while stopping a villain named Slade you got transported here and somehow got separated from Slade as well as two of your other teammates?" Aang asked shocked. Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy nodded.

"You can't expect us to believe that can you?" Sokka asked

"Actually it makes sense." Katara replied. Sokka was about to protest when Katara spoke "Think about it these guys have powers we have never seen before, plus some gadgets the fire nation doesn't even have. Plus it explains that portal and the bright light that came just before these three showed up." Katara explained.

"She's right Sokka. I trust them." Aang piped up. The rest of the group seemed satisfied too accept Sokka "What you can't trust them! How do we know they're not fire nation spies!" he shouted.

"Excuse me but what is this fire nation of which you speak?" Starfire asked. Katara grinned triumphantly at her brother and then began to explain their world to the Titans.

"…so we have to stop the fire nation before Sozin's comet arrives." Katara continued.

"And the only way to do that is if I defeat the firelord before the comet comes." Aang finished. The three stood there wide eyed trying to digest the information.

"So your world is at war with these fire benders." Star asked. The Gaang nodded.

"Robin maybe we can help them." Starfire said to their leader.

"Huh?" Robin asked

"Yeah dude I don't mind helping out either I think we should." Beast Boy piped up.

"Ok if it's ok with you guys?" Robin asked Aang. He nodded and said "Sure we need new allies for the invasion plan we have." Sokka agreed happy to have some reinforcements. Katara smiled "Great it's all settled then. If you excuse me I think Aang needs another healing session. Come on Aang." she said helping him up and dragging him to his room.

"What happened to him? Beast Boy asked.

Raven woke up in a cold metal room illuminated by a couple torches. Her hood was off, so we could now see her short violet hair and gray-skinned face. She was sitting in a chair with her hands chained as well as her feet. She turned her head slightly to see Cyborg chained to a wall his head down, since he was still asleep. She struggled against the chains but then a cold voice cut through the air "I wouldn't try to escape if I were you."

Then a girl came out of a dark corner in front of the room. She wore back armor with red lining the side. She wore a long sleeved read shirt underneath the armor she also wore black pants with black and red shoes to match. Her hair was up in a topknot with a kind small band holding it in place; it had a fire insignia on it. She wore an evil smile on her face.

"Now you will tell me everything I want to know and there won't be any trouble, you got that." the girl asked while walking around Raven.

"How about no. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she exclaimed she felt her dark energy surrounding her hands and could see it but then it stopped and it went away. The teen demon was shocked at first but quickly regain her composure.

"Don't even try it we neutralized your powers when you were knocked out." The girl said matter-of-factly.

"What how?" Raven asked a bit panicked.

"I did it." a familiar voice rang out from behind her.

"No." Raven whispered

"Yes and if you ever want to go home again you will tell me where Robin is?" Slade asked emerging from the shadows.

"We are going to get some dinner do you want to come." Katara asked Aang. Sokka was in the door way and so was Starfire, Beast Boy and Robin.

"Sure dinner sounds good." Aang said slowly getting off the bed.

"Here wear this over your arrow. Sokka said handing him a headband.

"I'm not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly." Aang replied back.

"Aang come on be practical." Sokka said thrusting the headband forward. Aang just laid back down on the bed his back facing everyone else.

"Aang you need to eat too I think you should wear the headband." Beast Boy said gently. Aang didn't say anything he didn't even move a muscle.

You guys go on ahead we'll catch up with you." Katara said. Everyone else filed out of the room.

"I think I know why you don't want to be a secret you don't want people to think you failed." Katara said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're right I don't but the problem is I did fail." Aang answered back harshly.

"Aang that's not true."

"It is true." he responded sitting up on the bed. " I was in Ba Sing Se I was there but I lost." he got up from the bed his back to Katara. "The Earth Kingdom fell for good."

"It's not for good. Remember we have a plan the invasion. Not to mention Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy are gonna help too."

"I hate the invasion plan! I don't want anyone else getting hurt from my mistakes!" he cried ripping down the fire nation banner from the wall. "I always knew I would have to face the firelord but now I know I have to do it by myself."

"Aang."

"Katara please, just go." she sighed and walked to the door.

"Is there anything you need." she asked.

"I need to redeem myself, I need my honor back."

After they went to the town for dinner Katara went to Aang's room with a tray of food.

"Aang I brought you some food." Katara said as she entered the room. She looked around but saw no one in the room. She gasped "Oh no!" she dropped the tray and ran outside. When she got there she saw Robin, Starfire and Sokka talking. She ran over to them but Starfire saw her before she reached them. "Katara whatever is the matter." Starfire asked with genuine concern.

"Aang he's gone he ran away." She cried.

"What?" Sokka gasped.

"He just took his glider and disappeared. He has this ridiculous notion that he has to save the world on his own, that it's all his responsibility, I don't know what he's thinking we could be helping him, and he needs our help! We need to go look for him."

"I agree and I will help you with your search." Starfire told her wrapping her arms around Katara consoling her.

"Hold on you two I don't think we should go now." Robin told them.

"What! Why? We have to!" Katara cried.

"No he's right there's a storm coming. We need to wait for now ok" Sokka replied.

"You're going to wait I'm going know." Katara said her voice hard. She walked out of Starfire's embrace and walked towards Appa with Starfire right behind her. Sokka grabbed her shoulder "Fine if you're going I'm going too."

"You're not going without us." Robin added Beast Boy and Toph by his side. Katara smiled "Thank you guys." They all packed and put there things on Appa, Starfire decided to fly to put less weight on Appa. By the time they left they were on the middle of the storm. Starfire surveyed the areas ahead while everyone else looked around just in case she missed something. The storm cleared up making their job easier especially when the sun rose.

"Over there!" Starfire shouted pointing to a crescent shaped island. "I think I see something!" They landed and saw Aang lying down sleeping. Momo went ahead of them and woke Aang up. Katara rushed over and hugged Aang happy to see him safe and sound. Toph, Sokka, Momo, and even Appa went over and gave a group hug. Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire were off to the side watching the scene with a smile. Aang motioned for them to come over so they did.

"I have so much to do." he said once they separated.

"I know." Katara said

"But you will have our assistance." Starfire replied happily.

"You didn't think you would get of Earth bending training by coming to the Fire Nation did you?" Toph asked jokingly. Aang smiled but then he remembered something.

"What about the invasion?" he asked.

"We'll meet my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse." Sokka replied.

"Hey what's this?" Beast Boy asked picking up what looked like a broken stick with a little cloth on it. "Aang you're glider!" Katara exclaimed.

"That's ok it would have given away my identity. For now I think it's better that no one knows I'm alive." He then air bended himself onto a rock then he jabbed his glider remains into the rock were it burned up from the hot magma inside.

"We should probably look for a nearby town." Robin said. Everyone agreed and climbed on Appa except for Starfire and Beast Boy, they're gonna fly; Beast Boy turned into a hawk. Then they took off to the nearest town starting a new adventure with new friends.

**End of the Chapter.**

**Please read and review and I'll see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Headband

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Teen Titans**

**Chapter 2: The Headband**

The group was flying to an island with a town so they went on the other side of the island where they can hide. Aang created a cloud as camouflage Starfire and Beast Boy flew close to the cloud so they can also use it as cover.

"I think I see a cave below." Aang's voice said while leading Appa down.

"Shhhh! Keep quiet." Sokka scolded.

When they landed, Aang airbended the cloud surrounding Appa away, before Sokka jumped off of the flying bison and ran towards a nearby rock. He peeked over it seeing if anyone was there.

"Great job with the cloud camo but next time let's disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud that knows how to keep its mouth shut." Sokka stated with folded arms.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting up there and turn us in." Toph commented sarcastically as the others got off of Appa.

"Hey, we're in enemy territory." he then points above him, where toucan puffins are standing on a rock behind him "Those are enemy birds." one plopped on Sokka's head and crowed. They all laughed and walked toward the cave, with Sokka following behind. Suddenly, he jumps above them and comes "diving" down. He looks suspicious, as he runs into the cave, followed by Aang, Katara, Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy and Toph.

"Well, this is it." Sokka announced "This is how'll we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave after cave after..." he said his droning on and on; his head dropping each time he says "cave".

"Sokka we don't need to become cave people. What we need are some new clothes." Katara pointed out.

"She's right, blending in is better than hiding out." Robin agreed

"Yeah, if we get Fire Nation disguises, we would be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave." Aang said.

"Plus, they have real food out there. Does anybody want to sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers?" Toph asked before she punched the cave wall, causing white hoppers to jump out. Mom swiftly grabs one and eats it. He turns around and spits out a cave hopper limb.

The others grimaced at the sight "Looks like w got outvoted, sport," Sokka said "Let's get some new clothes." Everyone agreed and they headed out of the cave. They found a hut near a waterfall. Next to the home were clothes hanging out to dry on clotheslines over natural steam vents.

"I don't know about this these clothes belong to somebody." Aang whispered to the group beginning to get second thoughts.

"I call the silk robe." Katara yelled as she jumped out from behind the rock wall and ran over to the clothes. Starfire followed her grabbing some clothes as well giggling along the way.

"But if it's essential for our survival…then I call the suit!" Aang declared as he ran over to the clothes. Robin followed along with Beast Boy and Toph. Aang picked out a nice suit with dark pants and nice boots. He wore a long shirt underneath the suit the shirt covers the arrows on his arms. The suit came with a band you would wear around your waist but instead he wore it as a head band to cover his tattoo. Since he decided not to shave his hair covered the rest of his arrow.

Sokka picked out this peasant long shirt and wore some black shorts underneath. He put on some piece of armor that covers the neck and shoulders (A/N: I don't know what that's called.) He wore a band around his upper arm and gloves that only cover your wrists and wore brown sandals. He finished off the look with a topknot

Toph had on a strapless shirt with matching pants they were a burgundy color. She also wore some strap things that go over her shoulders and covers her front. She also wore a waist band. She ripped off the soles of shoes so that way she can still see but appear to wear shoes at the same time.

Robin traded his usual red short sleeved shirt with a darker long sleeved. He also changed out of his green spandex and put on some black pants. He then put on a sleeveless black waist coat. He left his hair as is and put on some red and black boots similar to Aang.

Beast Boy stole a holographic ring from Cyborg's room to mess with him and he had it on so now when he wore it he had normal skin and brown hair. His eyes remained green and he had a long waistcoat over his normal clothes and he had black shoes one as well.

"Ta-da normal kid." Aang said as he finished tying his headband on.

"Feels weird not wearing my uniform." Robin commented. Sokka nodded but then noticed he hadn't taken off his mask. "Uh, Robin? Your mask."

"Huh? Oh…uh, right." Robin stammered but he didn't make any moves to take it off though.

"Is something wrong Robin?" Aang asked.

"Uh yeah, I never take off my mask. It may seem silly but I have a secret identity in my world, but I guess since no one knows me here I'll take it off." he hesitantly took off his mask to reveal two blue sparkling eyes.

"Dude! You have eyes!" Beast Boy exclaimed laughing at his own joke. Robin gave him a death glare.

"There now was that so hard." Sokka teased. Robin scowled but laughed along with Beast Boy.

"Hm... I should probably wear shoes. But then I won't be able to see as well." Toph sits down, "Sorry, shoes." She pulls on the shoe, launching the sole at Sokka's face, leaving a red mark. "Finally, a stylish shoe for the blind earthbender."

"How do we look?" Katara asked as she and Starfire came out.

Katara wore a red midriff shirt. (At least that's what I think it's called.) With a long flowing red skirt. She also wore black pants underneath her skirt. Her hair was done in a topknot with her hair flowing down her back out two parts were placed on both sides in front.

Starfire wore a red halter top that had gold edges, the tie for the halter strap was a small jewel. She wore a red skirt with short black pants underneath. She also wore black sandals and kept her hair as is. She and Katara spent a lot of time on their outfits

Both Aang and Robin were blushing and rubbing the back of their necks nervously. They couldn't say anything the two girls looked stunning. Aang then noticed something breaking the trance and said "Uh…your mom's necklace."

"Oh. Oh, yeah I guess it's pretty obviously water tribe isn't it? She said sadly while taking it off.

The gang then went to town, where they bought some accessories to go with their disguises. Katara bought a new necklace and a band to hole her topknot, Starfire also bought a new necklace, Toph bought a new crown-like headpiece, and Sokka bought a band to hold his topknot. Robin and Beast Boy didn't get anything, while Aang tucked Momo into his suit where he couldn't be seen.

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago. So, everyone just follow my lead and stay cool." Aang instructed the group. "Or as they say in the Fire Nation, stay flaming." They then walked out Aang spotted a man eating meat on a stick as they walked by and said "Greetings, my good hot man." Sokka passed by shrugging his shoulders and everyone looked a bit embarrassed. "Uh, hi. I guess…" the confused man responded back.

"Oh we're going to a meat place." Aang asked.

"Come on Aang everyone here eats meat. Even the meat." Sokka told him as he pointed to a hippo cow eating raw meat swarming with flies.

"Dude I'm a vegetarian I'm not eating meat!" Beast Boy cried.

"You sure you don't want to come in." Robin asked.

"Yeah, we'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage." Aang joked. The group headed inside reluctantly. Aang and Beast Boy hung out outside Aang kept greeting everyone and Beast Boy just looked embarrassed "Hot man, Hot man, Hot man, Hot man, Hot man." Soon he saw three fire nation soldiers and he tensed up.

"Dude, are you ok?" Beast Boy asked.

"Fire nation soldiers act natural." Aang whispered back.

"It's over. We caught you two." the older guard said sternly.

"Who, us?" Aang asked.

"It couldn't be more obvious that you don't belong here." Aang and Beast Boy exchanged nervous glances. "Next time you play hooky you might want to change out of your school's uniform like your friend here." Aang looked down and laughed nervously. The soldiers then grabbed them and dragged them to the Fire Nation Academy.

About forty five minutes later the Gaang came out of the restaurant. They looked around for Aang and Beast Boy.

"Where is friend Beast Boy and Aang." Starfire asked

"I don't know Star maybe they're back in the cave." Katara replied back hoping that's where they were.

Meanwhile in the Fire Nation Academy the soldiers threw him in class.

The teacher eyed them and said "Oh. Are these new minds ready for molding?"

"That's right. Let the molding begin."Aang said while knocking his head, Beast Boy groaned.

"Wait a minute. You're not from the Fire Nation." she said with a surprised look. Beast Boy and Aang tensed up believing they have been caught.

"Clearly you two are from the colonies." she replied. Beast Boy was confused he still didn't totally grasp the how this world works so Aang answered for them.

"Yeah, the colonies, of course. The Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom."

"Your etiquette is terrible. In the homeland, we bow to our elders like so." she showed them how to bow.

"Sorry, ma'am," Aang bows to her. She taps his hands to correct him. A girl sitting in the front row shows the correct way to bow. Aang bows the proper way this time. Beast Boy notices it and copies Aang.

"And we don't wear head coverings in doors." the teacher scolded again.

"Uh I have a scar it's really embarrassing." Aang stammered, Beast Boy grinned at the excuse.

"Very well, what are your names or should we just call you manner less colony slobs."

Aang chuckled "Just slob is fine or uh Kuzon." the teacher nodded and looked at Beast Boy.

"Oh uh my name is…" Aang whispered to Beast Boy "Say your name is Li"

"It's Li." Beast Boy said unsurely.

"Ok please take your seats." she said sternly pointing to two seats, one behind a girl with a ponytail with two strands of hair framing her face and another across from that empty seat.

The day went way too long for Beast Boy but for Aang it went by too quickly.

"We made it through the day Beast Boy and it was pretty fun." Aang exclaimed.

"Fun? It was terrible! I hated school in my world but here it worse."" Beast Boy complained. Aang rolled his eyes and opened his jacket a little revealing Momo. Beast Boy petted him on the head; he took a liking to the flying lemur.

"Don't let the head master catch you with that monkey." a soft voice form behind them said gently. Aang closed his jacket quickly and spun around his hand on the back of his neck. "What monkey?" he asked Beast Boy turned around too.

"Don't worry I'm not a tattle-tale, my name On Ji, I like your head band by the way." the girl said to Aang, Beast Boy grinned slyly he knew this girl liked Aang a little so he was wondering what he was gonna do? Aang just smiled warmly. All of a sudden Beast Boy and Aang were brushed aside by a tall guy. The guy walked right through them and threw his arm around On Ji. "On Ji you don't have to baby-sit the new kids." he told her. Beast Boy was mad but Aang wasn't.

"Wow." he said and bowed to him. "You must be one of those poplar kids I keep hearing about." Beast Boy had to fight the urge to do a face palm but then remembered Aang never went to school before.

"Yeah that's right. Now listen, friend. I know you're from the colonies, so I'll say this slowly." He leans in close to Aang "On Ji is my girlfriend." He pokes his chest "Don't forget it." Momo tries to get out of Aang's shirt and Aang pushes him back in. Hide signifies to Aang that he is watching him and begins to leave with On Ji, who was visibly and not satisfied. "It was nice meeting you." Aang called to them.

"Dude what was that he just dissed you and you did nothing about it." Beast Boy told Aang incredulously. Aang shrugged then a couple of kids came up to them.

"I don't believe it," a boy said "he didn't beat you up. Not even a little."

"I guess I'm just lucky," Aang commented.

"My name's Shoji. We were on our way to play hide and explode. You guys wanna come?"

"We'd love to." Aang answered as Beast Boy nodded in agreement. Shoji, his friends, and Aang & Beast Boy all run off to play the game.

Later in the cave the two boys finally came back dirty from the game they were playing.

"Where have you been?" Katara asked concernedly "We've been worried sick."

"We got invited to play with some kids after school." Aang told her calmly as he undid his headband. Robin eyed Beast Boy and he answered with a shrug and a nod.

"After what!" Sokka asked rising from his previous position hands in the air.

"We enrolled in a fire nation school and we're going back tomorrow." Aang told him mater-of factly.

"Enrolled in what!" Sokka asked with an exasperated facial expression before fainting in disbelief.

When Aang explained everything everyone agreed he would go back to the school for a couple days to learn about the fire nation.

Meachwhile, at the Capital City Prison, a cloaked Zuko walks through the halls and the guard is alerted to his presence.

He readies his spear, with it pointed directly at Zuko "You again? Stop where you are!" He ordered. Zuko raises his head, looking at the guard. "Prince Zuko…" The guard stammered, hoping he didn't cause any offense.

Zuko grabs the guard by his collar and slams him against the wall. "

"I'm going in for a visit. You're going to stand guard here, and one is going to know about this." Zuko orderd before releasing the guard and enters Iroh's cell, and approaches him. "Uncle, it's me."

Iroh, sitting on the floor, turns away from Zuko with a scowl on his face.

Back at the cave, the team gathered around a fire.

"Aang, I'm trying to be mature and not immediately shoot down your idea, but it sounds... really terrible." Sokka told him

"Yeah, we got our outfits," Toph pointed out. "What do you need to go to school for?"

"That's what I said!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Every minute I'm in that classroom, I'm learning new things about the Fire Nation." Aang explained. "I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai." He holds up the picture of said man. "And here's one that I made out of noodles!" He then hold up a noodle version of Ozai.

"Impressive, I admit, but I still think it's too dangerous." Sokka scolded.

"I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then. It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace. We were supposed to learn about it in class tomorrow."

"Hmm, I am a fan of secret rivers... Fine, let's stay a few more days."

"Flamey-o, hotman!" Aang cheered before running off.

"Flamey-o?" Sokka asked Katara.

Katara shrugs and murmurs as if to say "I don't know."

Back at Iroh's prison cell.

"You brought this on yourself you know." Zuko told his uncle. "We could have returned together. You could have been a hero!" Iroh didn't respond; he shifted but did not look at Zuko. "You have no right to judge me, Uncle. I did what I had to do in Ba Sing Se, and you're a fool for not joining me." The prince pointed out.

Iroh continues ignoring him, "You're not going to say anything?" Zuko demanded. He kicks up a small stool and destroys it with a firebending punch. "You're a crazy old man!" he shouted "You're crazy! And if you weren't in jail, you'd be sleeping in a gutter."

Zuko leaves, slamming the door behind him as Iroh's headdrops slightly and he closes his eyes.

The next morning, Aang went back to the Fire Nation Academy. Before he left, Beast Boy protested that he didn't want to go back, so Aang had to go by himself.

The disguised airbender assembled with the rest of the class inside. Kwan walks in and the class collectively rise to bow.

"Good morning class." Kwan announced as she sits down at her desk, "Recite the Fire Nation oath."

The class turns to face a large painting of Ozai at the back of the classroom. "My life I give to my country, with my hands I fight for Fire Lord Ozai and our forefathers before him."

Aang Glances around the room as the class recites the oath with struggle, "Fire Lord... forefathers..."

"With my mind I seek ways to better my country, and with my feet may our March of Civilization continue."

"Firebenders... Fire Lord... wah, bah, blah, blah." The class snickers at him as they sit down as the teacher looks on with a stern expression.

"Since it's obviously hilarious to mock our national oath, we'll begin with a pop quiz on our great March of Civilization." Kwan declared.

The class groans and picks up their pens. "Question one: What year did Fire Lord Sozin battle the Air Nation army?" Aang raises his hand, "Kuzon?"

"Is that a trick question?" Aang genuinely asked. "The Air Nomads didn't have a formal military. Sozin defeated them by ambush." The entire class stares at him, dumbfounded.

"Well, I don't know how you could possibly know more than our national history book," Kwan then quirks an eyebrow, "Unless you were there a hundred years ago."

Aang developes a panickes look "I'll just write down my best guess."

Later, Aang and his classmates attend music class. The music teacher stands at a podium with the rest of the class before him, playing instruments. Aang plays loudly in very discordant notes while moving dancing while sitting.

"Kuzon?" the music teacher calls out.

Aang stops when he notices everyone giving him odd looks. "I know, I'm a terrible tsungi hornist"

"No, child. That hullabaloo going on with your feet. Is that a nervous disorder?" he asked.

"I was just dancing." Aang said innocently "You do dances here in the homeland, right?"

"Not really, no." A male student he was sitting next to answered.

"Dancing is not conducive to a proper learning environment. Young people must have rigid discipline and order."

"But what about expressing yourself?"

"I know sometimes we're so ruled by our love for our nation that we can't control our own bodies." The teacher explained. He puts his hand to his face at what he is saying before continuing on. "If you must, you may march in place quietly next time the urge hits you."

He settles back down to the podium and the class resumes playing. Aang plays a few notes; marching in place, and stops, looking very dismayed at this.

Later at recess, Aang walks through the school yard, and all the other students stop and stare at him, murmuring amongst themselves.

"Uh, hi, Kuzon." On Ji approaches Aang "I really liked that crazy dance you were doing."

"Thanks On Ji," Aang said with a smile "I could show it to you again if you like."

Suddenly, a blast of fire comes out of nowhere and burns his books. "Ah!" a shocked Aang yelped. He looks behind him to see Hide, in a firebending stance.

"What'd you say, colony trash?" He asked with a scowl "You're gonna show her something?" He then approaches him.

"Just some dance movements." Aang replied, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Nobody shows my On Ji anything, especially movements!"

Hide attempts to push Aang, but Aang easily steps out of the way. The other students gather around to watch. Hide continues trying to punch at Aang, but he continuously evades with ease, much to Hide's frustration. Aang gets behind Hide's back and moves to the side to match Hide's movements. Aang knocks back Hide by butting him. Hide tries to strike Aang two more times, but Aang slides behind Hide through his legs. Hide tries punching Aang two more times and falls down as Aang side steps and trips him. The Headmaster arrives, and Hide sniffles as he gets up to his knees. He is seen with tears in his eyes as the Headmaster talks.

"Picking fights on your second day?" The headmaster said angrily "We need to have a conference to discuss your punishment. Bring your parents to my office after school."

"Parents?" Aang repeated "But-"

"Don't be late!"

The Headmaster walks off and Hide smirks behind his back.

Later, at the headmater's office. Sokka and Katara are in disguise; Sokka with a beard and moustache.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs ..."

"Fire." The bearded Sokka answered "Wang Fire. This is my wife, Sapphire."

"Sapphire Fire, nice to meet you." Katara answered.

"Mr. and Mrs... Fire, your son has been enrolled here for two days and he's already causing problems." The Headmaster explained, "He's argued with his history teacher, disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil."

"My goodness! That doesn't sound like our Kuzon."

"That's what any mother would say, Ma'am, Nonetheless, you're forewarned; if he acts up one more time, I'll have him sent to reform school-" he said standing up, "by which I mean the coal mines. Are we clear?"

"Don't you worry, Mr. Headmaster. I'll straighten this boy out somethin' fierce!" He turns to Aang "Young man, as soon as we get home you're gonna get the punishment of a lifetime!" Aang and Katara were visibly alarmed.

The Heamaster sat down with satisfaction "That's what I like to hear." He said with folded arms.

They turn to leave.

Zuko and Mai sitting on a cliff side together, watching the sunset.

"Orange is such an awful colour." Mai murmured.

This caused Zuko to snicker "You're so beautiful when you hate the world."

"I don't hate you." Mai said sweetly.

"I don't hate you too." Zuko said softly before they share a kiss.

(I found that part a little cheesy)

Their moment is interrupted by Azula. "Ahem," They turn to look at her, clearly annoyed. "Zuko, could I have a word with you?"

"Can't you see we're busy?" Zuko asked before he and Mai kiss again.

"Oh Mai, Ty Lee needs your help untangling her braid." Azula told her.

Mai then stands up "Sounds pretty serious." She leaves, but throws an angry glance at Azula behind her back.

"So, I've heard you've been to visit your uncle fatso in the prison tower." Azula said to her brother with folded arms, causing Zuko to stand up angrily.

"That guard told you!"

"No. You did. Just now." She replied with a smug look.

He sits back down. "Okay, you caught me." He said in defeat "What is it that you want Azula?"

"Actually, nothing. Believe it or not, I'm looking out for you." Azula sort of said genuinely…or not "If people find out you've been to see Uncle, they'll think you're plotting with him. Just be careful, Dum-Dum."

Back at the cave, where the Team has gathered. Momo attempts to pounce on birds, but he misses and they scatter.

"That settles it!" Sokka declared still in his beard, "No more school for you, young man!" He strokes his beard.

"I'm not ready to leave yet." Aang argued. "I'm having fun for once, just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like, Sokka. You get to be normal all the time."

"Ha ha." Laughed Beast Boy and Toph; Sokka gives them a glaring glance.

"Listen guys, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation. If we want to change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom."

"What could you possibly do for a country of depraved little fire monsters?" Sokka asked.

"I'm gonna throw them," starts dancing "a secret dance party!" he poses. Everybody stares at Aang.

"Go to your room!"

The next evening everyone was preparing for the dance party. Starfire and Beast Boy were hanging torches on the wall Robin and Sokka were lighting candles and setting them everywhere, Toph was creating a stage for the band and smoothing out the floor for dancing, Katara and Aang were mixing the punch with water bending.

"I can't believe we're having a dance party. It seems so…silly." Sokka, still in his beard said.

"Don't think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork!" Aang explained before demonstrating.

Toph then felt the vibrations of the approaching students.

"They're coming! Everyone stop bending." Toph shouted. "And flying." she added since she couldn't feel Starfire's vibrations.

"Sorry buddy, you should probably wait out back." Aang said to Appa, who grumbles as Aang herds him into the back. "I know, you got fancier feet than anybody. And six of 'em!" Wide a wide-grin smile, Aang walks to greet his guests.

Soon, several kids playing instruments on the earth platforms as the guests filter into the room.

Aang jumps in front of the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Flamey-O's!" He announces "Yeah, this ought to get everybody moving." He looks around at the kids standing shyly at the edge of the cave.

"Now what do we do now?" One student asks.

"This is when you start dancing." Aang explained.

"I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave..." a slightly fatter boy said shyly, lowering his head into his collar.

"Yeah! What if someone finds out?!" Another boyooks around nervously before exiting left.

"Oh boy." Aang muttered while rubbing the back of his head "Listen guys, dancing isn't something you think about. It's a form of self-expression that no one can ever take away from you."

"Maybe it was different in the colonies, Kuzon, but we don't do that here." Shoji told him.

"Sure you do, you have for generations! It just so happens that I know several classic Fire Nation dances. A hundred years ago, this was known as the 'Phoenix Flight'." The students ooh and aah as Aang runs low to the ground. "And, this was the 'Camelephant Strut'."

Aang jumps from side to side and does a roll close to two nearby girls as they giggle. Aang finishes the dance with a back flip, landing on one foot. The boys stare in awe at Aang. Katara, Starfire and Toph, who are drinking out of ice cups watch with interest.

"Who knew Twinkle Toes could dance?" Toph commented.

"Agreed," Starfire said with a smile "He is quite skilled."

Katara smiles.

**(I'm gonna skip the next part between Zuko and Iroh; thought it was too depressing.)**

Aang then spins through the air. He offers his hand to On Ji, who blushes and accepts. He pulls her to the middle of the room.

"And this is how they do it in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se." Aang starts tapping his feet from side to side and On Ji joins him.

Starfire gave a weak smile then cocked her head over to where Katara was sitting. She had a feeling Katara like Aang and vice versa. She saw a look of a little sadness and a little of jealousy too especially when Sokka commented "Wow they look pretty good together."

"Eh if that's what you like." Katara replied coolly turning away from the dance. She was still watching them though out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, that's it! That's the sound of happy feet." The rest of the kids start dancing with them. "All right go with that! Everybody freestyle!"

One student dances crazily. Another student, standing amid a group of non-dancers, starts moving his arms and another student sways his head with the rhythm.

Aang noticed that Katara was sitting down at one of the tables so he made his way over to her and stuck out his hand motioning for her to dance with him.

"I don't know Aang," She said nervously "These shoes aren't really right for dancing, and I-I'm not sure I really know how to…"

"Take my hand." Aang responded calmly.

"Okay." Katara said back with a smile. Aang led her to the dance floor and whispered for her to follow his lead. Soon they got in a basic position with their writs connected and they began to spin slowly. They used a bit of their bending form while returning the position they were in before. Everyone stopped dancing a formed a circle around them amazed at their dances

"Aang everyone is watching." Katara stated nervously

"Don't worry about them." He said calmly giving her a sly grin "It's just you and me right now."

Katara blushed at this new found confidence Aang had and returned the smile.

The dance started to heat up as they started to use more bending forms their bodies dancing to the rhythm of the music. The dance incorporates different moves including kicks and flips. At one point they come close together as if they are about to kiss, both just smile and continue on. Soon they began to flip and twirl everywhere leaving the kids amazed and hypnotized.

"What's going on over there?" Robin asked.

"I am not sure let me check." Starfire responded. She looked around making sure no one saw her and hovered a few feet trying to look in the centre. She then saw Katara and Aang dancing together. She smiled and landed she then whispered to Robin "Friend Aang and friend Katara are dancing together."

He smiled he too also sensed some chemistry between the two "Let's take a closer look." he whispered back. Starfire nodded and they made their way through the crowd and finally got in front, to see Katara twirling around while Aang did a cartwheel in mid air. Starfire watched in amazement as the two flipped, danced and twirled around both smiles never leaving their faces."Aren't those some water bending forms Katara showed us yesterday." Starfire whispered to Robin. He just nodded and kept looking at the dance in front of him.

The dance ended with Aang dipping Katara, both breathing heavily, but both smiling none the less. The whole crowd cheers at the exotic performance they witnesses from the Air Nomad and Water Tribe girl (not that they knew of course) After that another song began to play and everyone was out on the dance floor once again dancing.

Soon Robin and Starfire heard some gasps and everyone stopped dancing, Then Robin heard a voice shout "He's the one we want the boy with the headband." Robin was confused at first but then Aang ran up to him and whispered "Get everyone to the back of the cave now." Robin nodded grabbed Starfire's hand and ran to tell Sokka, Toph, and Beast Boy.

One soldier sees a boy with a headband, and grabs him. "Gotcha!"

The boy turns, but the guard is confused upon seeing a different boy there.

"Looking for me?" Shoji asked.

"That's not the one. He's here somewhere. Don't let him leave the cave!" the Headmaster ordered.

Two more soldiers who continue searching. One soldier sees another kid with a headband, and turns her around. He is again confused upon seeing her face.

"Yes?" the female student asked.

Another soldier sees two more children standing next to each other with headbands and turns them both around.

"Hi there."

"How're we doing?"

The Headmaster sees who he thinks is Aang in the crowd, and goes after him himself. Shoving people out of the way, he scoops up the boy in the crowd.

"Looking for someone?"

The Headmaster looks around in horror as he sees all the children are now wearing headbands.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Do you need someone?"

"Over here."

The students completely surround the soldiers and the Headmaster as Aang escapes through the back of the cave. Shoji winks at Aang, who bows in return. Aang then leaves and earthbends the back of the cave shut, at which Shoji drops his jaw in astonishment.

Outside the cave where the Team flies away on Appa. When they were in the sky Robin said "We're safe Sokka, you can take off the mustache now."

"Oh, no I can't. It's permanently glued to my skin." Sokka claimed as he stroked it.

"Way to go, dancy pants." Toph said to Aang "I think you really did help those kids, you taught them to be free."

"I don't know it was just a dance party that's all." Aang said modestly.

"Well, that was some dance party Aang." Katara complemented then leaned over and gave Aang a kiss on the cheek. Aang blushed and had a goofy smile on his face. Robin and Starfire exchanged knowing glances.

"Flameo sir flameo." Beast Boy said clapping his hands together.

**End of chapter**

**Please Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Painted Ladies

**Sorry for the long wait, but now here's the third chapter of my story, with a few twists of course.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 3: The Painted Ladies.**

After they left the previous island, the gang came across another one and saw a river. They figured they might as well follow it to a town. Aang and BB jumped in the river, they wanted to go swimming. Starfire watched Aang, Beast Boy, and Momo play, while Sokka and Robin were fishing (or at least trying to fish), while Katara and Toph were relaxing. The farther down the river the more polluted it got. By the time they were in the middle of the river all you saw was yellow, brown gunk.

"Momo!" Aang called, apparently looking for his flying lemur, before diving into the water. He then popped out again "Oh Momo!" He dives again and Momo soon flies to Aang, "Hahahahaha! You found me buddy!" Aang chuckled. Soon, he and Beast Boy jumped out of the river and onto Appa's saddle.

"Hey guys, I think this river's polluted." Aang told them as gunk was dripping off him and BB. He air bended the stuff off, and it landed on the girls, causing them to cry out in disgust. Toph tastes the mud on her mouth before spitting in out in disgust "Pah! Plegh!" Aang then airbends them clean.

"Well that explains why I can't catch a fish around here," Sokka said "Because normally my skills are off the hook!" he exclaimed holding his fishing hook. Nobody said anything, not even Beast Boy. "Get it? Like a fishing hook?" he said with a grin.

"Too bad your skills aren't _on_ the hook." Toph remarked. Everyone laughed at that while Sokka makes a disgruntled face.

"It looks like we'll need to go somewhere else for food." Katara said while looking at the river. Suddenly a long scroll went by with Sokka holding one end.

"Assuming that'll fit in Sokka's _master_ schedule." Robin added rolling his eyes at the long list.

"Hmmm, it's doable. But that means only two potty breaks today." Sokka said looking through the schedule.

"Hey dudes, I think I see a village." Beast Boy called out pointing to a village in the middle of the river.

"Yeah, let's stop over there." Aang called back steering Appa to a secluded area. Appa went over to a place with a high ledge that blocked him form view; small hills were around this area. Aang found some moss and grass and then pulled it over Appa and said "Now you look just like a little hill with horns, Bye buddy!"

Appa groans as Momo briefly reveals himself under some more grass nearby.

The group walked towards a ledge overlooking the village. "I don't feel anything. Where's this village?" Toph asked frustrated she couldn't see.

"This village is in the middle of the river." Starfire told her.

"Sure is!" a voice called up to them. The group looked down to see an old man with white, hair, beard, and a small mustache, and a red hat in his head. He wore a vest and beige pants; he was in a boat holding an ore. "My name's Dock. Mind if I ask who you are?"

"We're um…from the Earth Kingdom colonies." Katara stammered.

"Wow…colonials! Well hop on, I'll give you a ride into town." It was a tight fit but the group managed to fit on the boat. Soon, the gang floated towards the river village, with Dock paddling with a long ore.

"Why do you guys live on the river?" Robin asked.

"Because we're a fishing village." Dock told them as he turned his paddle to the right side, pointing at the Fire Nation Factory. "At least that's how it was until the factory moved in. A few years ago they moved in, the army makes their metal there, and then they started gunking up our river. Now our little village is struggling to survive." Doc finished sadly. Starfire and Katara exchanged worried glances. Dock landed and Sokka paid him the two girls looked around to see, people sad, sick, and hungry.

It was so sad Katara spoke up "Look at this place. It's so sad. We have to do something to help."

"No, we can't waste our time here. We have a bigger mission that we need to stay focused on. These people are on their own." Sokka told Katara sternly before he started walking away.

Katara catches up to him and replies "These people are starving! But you turn your back on them?" she asks indignantly. She and Starfire put their hands on their hips, giving Sokka glares "How can you be so cold and heartless?"

"I'm not turning my back on them, I'm just being realistic." Sokka answered in his defense. Behind them, Aang, Toph, Robin and Beast Boy approach the arguing siblings; Aang guiding Toph "We can't go around helping every single rinky-dink town we wander into. We'll be helping them all by taking out the Fire Lord!" Toph came over and put her hand over his mouth and told him "Hey loud mouth! Maybe we should be a little more quieter when we talk about taking out the Fire Lord."

"Come on, Katara, be reasonable about this. You know our mission has to come first." Sokka continued.

"I still do not understand why we can't help." Starfire told Sokka. "The factory is hurting them, we need to help. You said we have to stop these bad people, maybe we can start by helping this town." she continued, Katara nodded in agreement.

"Starfire, I think Sokka's right. Our mission comes first." Robin replied. Starfire couldn't believe Robin took Sokka's side, as heroes they help those in need but now…

"I guess you're right." Katara relented.

"Let's just get what we need and go." Aang said trying to relieve the tension. Katara and Starfire smiled at him but ignored Sokka and Robin and came to a small hut that sells food. As Team Avatar walks up to it, they notice a man who looks like Dock, but wearing a different hat, bowed behind the counter.

"Hey Dock. You work here too?" Sokka asked.

"I'm not Dock. I'm Xu! Dock's my brother." the group gave him a strange look.

"But we just saw you. You're even wearing the same clothes. The only difference is your hat." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Dock works on the docks, that's why they call him "Dock", and I work in the shop, that's why they call me "Xu"."

"I don't get it." Aang said.

"Me neither." Xu exclaimed. He jumped down behind the counter and pulled out a crate filled with rancid gray seafood. "Now, what can I getcha?" The box had dirty fish and clams from the polluted river, everyone, minus Toph, looked at it with disgust. "Hey, I'll give you a special deal. If you buy 3 fish, I'll give you a clam for free."

Sokka looked at the clam then pressed down on its shell, dirt and gunk spewed out and Robin, Starfire, Aang and Katara who were looking at the fish closely recoiled, muttering in disgust. "We'll just take the fish." Sokka replied cautiously. "Mind telling your brother to give us a ride back to shore?"

Xu disappeared behind the counter and out popped back up with Dock's hat "Hey colonials! My brother said you need a lift." Dock jumped over the counter and lead the way to the boat. Katara and Starfire were about to follow, Katara holding the food when a boy came up to them and asked "Can you spare some food?" he asked with a genuinely pleading look.

Katara and Star exchanged sad glances then Katara bent down and gave the boy a fish "I wish I could do more." the boy smiled at them, he bowed and ran back to his house presenting the fish to his sick mother. Star and Katara were sad they wanted to help but they couldn't.

Later that night the group prepared dinner. They got a barrel of polluted water from the river. Aang lifts the water with waterbending and Toph separates the pollutants from the water with earthbending. Aang passes the water to Katara, who boils it in a crock. Starfire had used her starbolts to make the fire earlier.

"Our detour into town today has completely thrown off our schedule. It's gonna take some serious finagling to get us back on track." Sokka announced while looking at his schedule.

"Finagle away oh schedule master." Beast Boy murmured sarcastically.

As everyone gathered, Katara and Starfire passed bowls of water to each one to drink.

"Well, for starters, it looks like we'll need to wake up 43 minutes earlier every day.

"43 minutes?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Look, we only have a few weeks to get to the meeting point near the Fire Nation Capital for the invasion before the eclipse starts," Sokka stated as he pointed to various spots on his schedule "Which by the way only lasts for eight minutes. "And we just lost a whole day. So if we want to make up the time and stay on schedule,we have to wake up early!" Sokka finished.

"Well _I'm_ not waking up early." Toph commented lying back gently putting down her water.

"Or we can cut out all our eating breaks." Sokka replied indignantly.

"What?!" Aang cried.

"No way!" Katara stated.

"Unacceptable!" Starfire cried.

"I don't think so," Robin said.

"In your dreams!" Beast Boy objected.

"Forget it!" Toph stated.

Sokka gets a sly look on his face, "I got it, how about we take our food breaks and our potty breaks at the same time?" Sokka asked. Robin, Starfire and Katara looked disgusted, Toph and Beast Boy gagged, and Aang does a spit take.

"Hey, it might be gross, but it's efficient. Either way we have to leave first thing tomorrow morning." Sokka finished while rolling up his schedule. Katara looked at Starfire and Star nodded the plan was already set in motion.

Meanwhile, Raven was cold and hungry, but now that Cyborg was awake she had company.

"What are we gonna do?" Raven asked "Azula took away my communicator?"

"I can't reach mine, plus Slade has disabled my sonic cannon so I can't break free," Cyborg responded struggling under the steel locks that binded him to the wall. "These restraints are too strong."

"Guess we're gonna have to wait it out." Raven said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Rae, knowing BB he's on his way to save you know." Cyborg smirked trying lighten up the situation with a joke. Raven blushed, a few months ago Raven found herself attracted to the green changeling. Not knowing why or how and Cyborg found out. He wouldn't tease her though, that would be like suicide because Raven would send him out the window. Now he was just trying to lighten the situation but his name was enough to make her blush.

"Yeah…maybe. I think they made some new friends. Knowing Beast Boy, he probably found people to help them rescue us."

"That's possible, knowing BB and Star." Cyborg agreed. The steel door opened to reveal a smirking Azula.

"Good news for you." She said coolly pointing to Cyborg "You're getting out of here." It didn't sound much like good news to Cyborg. Azula glanced at Raven "Your friend however refused to cooperate, so to the Boiling Rock she goes. GUARDS!" she shouted. The guards came in injected Raven with a drug and she fell unconscious. The drug also shut down her powers for another week, they dragged her to the war balloon.

"Now, don't worry about your friend. She might survive. You're getting out of here and going to a different cell." she said coolly.

"How is that any better?" Cyborg growled.

"The Boiling Rock is the worst prison you could be in. You're lucky you didn't go with your friends, plus you're part of my plan. I need you as bait." Azula smirked then suddenly an electrical shock ran through Cyborg's systems causing them to shut down.

The next morning the group woke up Starfire was by Appa very worried. "Good morning Starfire." Aang said with a yawn, and then he noticed her concerned look "Is something wrong?"

"I think Appa is sick." Starfire replied.

Sokka woke up immediately yelling "What?! Appa's sick? That's awful!" By this time everyone was awake and looking to see if Appa was ok.

"Wow Sokka, I didn't know you cared so much." Toph said surprised.

"Of course I care." Sokka replied indignantly then took out his schedule "I might as well just throw our schedule away now." He looked up to see everyone glaring at him so he quickly said "And I'm worried because my big furry friend doesn't feel well." He petted Appa lovingly.

"He might have gotten sick from being in the polluted water yesterday." Robin said looking at the bison carefully.

"He doesn't look sick. You okay, buddy?" Aang asked. Appa groaned and his tongue fell out of his mouth.

"His tongue's purple! That can't be good. Katara can you heal him?" Aang asked worriedly.

Katara looked at the bison's tongue and responded "It looks like he needs some medicine. Maybe we can find the right herbs in town."

Momo arrives and attempts to lick Appa's tongue before being pulled off by Sokka.

They got to the village and immediately noticed a change in the atmosphere, which was bustling and lively unlike yesterday. They saw almost everyone out and about playing, talking, and laughing.

"Dudes, is it me, or does this place look different?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, are the people…happier?" Aang asked. Katara and Starfire saw a little girl go by having fun playing with her ball, they smiled and went along with the group. When they got to Xu's shop Sokka asked "Hey Xu, what's going on around here today?"

Xu took a sip of clean water and said "Ah, something amazing happened last night. Food was delivered to our village by two mysterious and wonderful people…the Painted Ladies."

"The painted who now?" Katara asked confused.

"The Painted Ladies." Xu repeated as he placed two miniature statuettes of the spirits down on the counter "They're part of our town's lore. They say they're river spirits who watch over our town in its time of need. I always thought they were just a legend. Until now."

"See, we don't need to help these people, they already have someone to help them." Sokka said to Katara and Starfire who just glared at him. "All we need is some medicine for our sick friend."

"Medicine? Sorry, we give all our medicine to the army. That's why we have so many sick folk here." Xu told Sokka sadly.

"I guess we must rest here another night so friend Appa can rest." Starfire told Sokka.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he sighed. Robin was eyeing Starfire but she ignored him. He knew something was up and he was gonna find out.

"Do you got any more food to sell?" Sokka asked.

Xu goes under the counter and emerges holding a fish in each hand.

"Would you like the one headed, fish or the two headed fish?"He turns the fish on the left sideways to show the second head.

Sokka pondered "Two headed!" he exclaimed as he grabbed it. Everyone gagged, "What? You get more for your money that way." Sokka told them holding the fish up to them. The rest of the group get even bigger exaggerated sweat drops as they express their disgust and run away from Sokka who follows behind with the polluted fish.

That night, the river began to fog up and a woman looked like she was skating on water, another was floating next to her flying. The two women came to the town's clinic, and they went to work. One used a special healing ability and the other supplied medicine and water to the sick folk. They had one more patient and they quickly healed her. The patient's son was sleeping next to her and woke up as they left.

He went outside and whispered "Thank you Painted ladies." The two woman looked took off and disappeared into the lake.

The next day Appa still wasn't feeling better, so the group went back to the village to get more food. As usual Sokka talked to Xu.

"Hey Dock, is Xu around?"

"Let me check?" Doc replied going around the shop ducking down then popped back up with a different hat. "Hey there! Back again, are ya?"

Toph shoved Sokka out of the way "We need more food." She slammed some money down on the counter "Our friend is still sick and we can't leave until he's better."

"Oh well that's too bad. Say, maybe the Painted Ladies will visit you and heal your sick friend." Robin and Sokka were both frustrated with this situation and Robin replied sarcastically "And maybe they'll cook us a midnight snack and we'll all have a sing along."

"Yeah, maybe." Xu replied not noticing Robin's sarcasm. "You know, they came back last night healed most of our sick folk.

"Is that why everything looks so festive?" Beast Boy asked. They all turned around to see them putting up a statue of the two women in the center of town

"Yep, it's all because of the Painted Ladies."

"Wow, I cannot believe how one town can be affected by two ladies, I mean spirits." Starfire gushed hands clasped together gazing at the statues with Katara.

"Well I hope they come back every night, or this town will go back to the way it was before." Sokka responded. Katara whipped her head around and put her hands on her hips "Why would you say that, look how better off this place is."

"I'm just saying; if they really wanted to help they would use their spirit magic to blow up that factory." then Sokka was shaking his hands moving them up and down and moaned "oooo, oooo. BOOM!"

"Doubt that Sokka, I think it would go more like. Ooooo, ooooo BOOM!" Beast Boy countered his arms stretched out and he wiggled his body and his arms. Katara and Starfire were getting angry and frustrated with the two morons in front of them, when Aang spoke up they hoped he would get them to stop sadly that was not the case.

"Spirit magic doesn't work like that guys, it's more like, oooooooo BOOM!" Aang corrected putting his arms over his head straight up and wiggling his entire body. Beast Boy, Sokka, and Aang were all laughing. Katara and Starfire went to the docks and saw the factory from a distance determination clear in their eyes.

That night, they decided Starfire would go out first and meet Katara to their destination, so as to not raise any suspicion. She filled her sleeping bag with grass and moss to make it look like someone was in the sleeping bag. She then put on her black coat and applied her make up on. Then she pulled her hair up into a topknot so her hair appeared shorter then put on her hat. She then flew up in the air until she heard rustling come from one sleeping bag. She saw Robin beginning to wake up and she quickly flew to the water's edge. Robin saw a flash of black go by and went to follow it.

Katara then awoke and filled her sleeping bag with grass and moss then pulled on her purple cloak. She then applied her make up put on her hat and quickly rushed to the water's edge, Momo heard Katara and woke up Aang "What's the matter, buddy?" he asked still a bit groggy. Then he saw a woman run by "It's her!" he exclaimed and tied on his headband then shouted "Hello, painted lady spirit!" Katara saw Aang and ran to the water's edge to meet Starfire. She saw her hovering in the middle of the lake avoiding the shore for some reason. When Katara was at the edge, she saw Robin looking at the river. She gasped and quickly glided on the water.

Robin heard the gasp and shouted "Hey!"

Aang ran to the edge and saw Robin "Hey did you see…"

"Yeah, they're half way across the river. Think you can freeze the river or make a bridge or something?" Robin asked referring to Aang's water and earth bending. Smirking, Aang pulled a large rock from the earth big enough to hold both of them then he sent the rock across the river gently. He then threw it back and both guys ran after the spirits.

"Aang, you take the one gliding on water, I'll take the one flying." Robin told Aang. He nodded and took off faster running on the roof calling out to the spirit. The one flying made a sharp turn over a hill and landed near the factory. Robin' eyes narrowed and he quickly but quietly made his way over to the factory hiding behind a rock he as watching the woman who was waiting for her companion.

"Oh where is she? I hope Aang didn't catch her." the woman sighed. Her angelic voice ringing in Robin's ears.

"_Wait, I know that sweet voice anywhere! No, it can't be but. They have been acting strange for the past couple days, only one way to find out." _Robin thought as his hand into his pocket and took out a hidden Bird-a-Rang then he threw it with precise precision. The Bird-A-Rang hit went through her hat and cut her band holding her topknot up the hat then landed next to her, her ruby red hair falling at her waist. She gasped turned around her hands forming star bolts her eyes glowing green when she saw Robin she gasped again and lowered her hands.

"I thought I…"

"You can't shake me off Star no matter how hard you try. You should now that by now." Robin said to her with a smile.

"You are not mad?" She asked surprised to see him smiling.

"Mad? How could I be mad? You went through all this to help these people. You are a true hero Starfire, that's what we are supposed to do." Robin told her.

The Tamaranean in disguise smiled and hugged Robin "Thank you for understanding, friend Katara and I couldn't stand to see these people so sad we just wanted to help." she whispered in his ear still hugging him.

Robin blushed but hugged her back. The two then noticed Aang and Katara walking towards them. The broke apart and chuckled awkwardly "Oh hello friend Aang." Starfire stammered seeing as Aang caught them as well. "We uh.." Starfire started to say until Aang held up his hand

"Katara told me everything. And I think it's great you guys decided to do this. Well come on, now that Robin's here, we can do even more damage to this factory." Aang exclaimed and ran towards the factory. Robin gave Star a sheepish smile then ran after him.

"Bad time?" Katara whispered giving Starfire her hat.

"Yes." Starfire hissed back, mad that Robin and her moment were ruined.

"Sorry." Katara said sheepishly and head towards the factory, Starfire sighed and flew after her.

"So you guys wanna destroy the factory?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Katara answered "Sokka was just kidding, but he was right. Getting rid of this factory is the only way to help these people permanently."

The four enetered the factory, and proceeded to do some heavy damage. Starfire sent a storm of starbolts in every direction, hitting almost all of the machinery. Aang's earthbending caused some pipes to burst and machines to blow up. Robin's Bird-A-Rangs cut through chains holding up buckets of hot magma. Katara waterbended a huge wave, breaking the glass and knocking down the rest of the buckets down and cooling them down causing the magma to stick to the walls, ceiling, and floor. They ran out of the factory the waste stopped flowing into the river.

Morning came; the girls had taken off their cloaks and hat, then wiped off the makeup, and the four them walked back to camp. "Ha-ha BOOM!" Aang laughed.

"Shhh! We don't want to wake Sokka." Katara whispered to the three. When they got to camp they saw Toph, Beast Boy, and Sokka all up and waiting for them. "Oh hi, Sokka, we were just all out on a …morning walk." Katara stammered.

"Oh really?" Sokka said skeptically "A morning walk?" he held both their sleeping bags and dumped out the grass and moss. Both girls sighed knowing they have been caught… again.

"I know you two are the Painted Ladies. I know you two have been sneaking out at night, and I know you've been lying about Appa and feeding him purplizing tongue berries."

Both Toph and Beast Boy stuck out there tongues showing them the color, while Beast Boy held the bag of berries. Momo starts eating them.

"What you two did put our whole mission in jeopardy. We're leaving right now!" Sokka declared. Both girls glared at him but went to pack up there things, Aang and Robin behind them.

"And how long have you two known about this?" Sokka asked accusingly.

"Hey, we found out last night." Aang said defending them and running to pack his stuff, Robin right behind him.

Everyone was done packing and preparing Appa to leave, when they heard an engine roar down by the river. They went to go see what it was, to see Fire Nation soldiers on jet skis, heading for the village.

What's going on?" Toph asked frustrated (again) that she couldn't see what was going on.

"Fire nation soldiers are heading to the village." Aang answered back.

Sokka glared at Starfire and Katara and shouted "What did you two do!"

"We kind of destroyed the factory." Katara replied calmly.

"What!"

"It was your idea." Katara retorted back.

"I was joking! I also said to use spirit magic and made funny noises." Sokka replied. "Did you two even think this through, now the army is gonna blame the villagers. They're headed there right now to get revenge."

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Katara demanded.

"Leave! Do nothing!" Sokka shouted. Everyone decided not to get involved so they stayed quiet.

"No," Katara said angrily "I will never ever turn my back on people who need!" She took Starfire's hand and stood up "We're going back to the village and we're going to do whatever we can to stop them." She then walked away dragging Starfire with her.

Sokka sighed, then went up to them. Star saw him come and let go of Katara. Sokka then put a hand on Katara's shoulder and said "Wait, I'm coming too."

"I thought you didn't care?" Katara replied coldly.

"You need me, and I will never turn my back on you." Sokka replied back with a small smile.

"Sokka, you really do have a heart." Katara said hugging her brother. The Titans stood off to the side smiling, while Aang wiped some tears away and says "He really does have a heart doesn't he?" He looked at Toph and she just punched him in the arm, causing him to fall on his back.

The soldiers were at the village now and Katara whipped up a fog that slowly consumed the river. The two girls had their costumes and make up on, Katara was standing on the water (only a master water bender can do this.) and Starfire was floating next to her. The soldiers lit a bomb but Aang blew the fire out. They tried three more times with the same result. Soon the fog grew thicker and wider, they heard moaning in the background (Appa and Beast Boy turned into a bison moaning with him), they heard crashes almost like a being taking big steps (Toph hitting the ground with a huge boulder), and Sokka was playing ominous music for affect.

The soldiers saw the two girls and quickly tensed up, Katara (using her water banding) raised her arm and the water shot up into the air, a jet ski was underneath so it flew into the air. Starfire readied her star bolts and threw it at two more jet skis causing them to explode. The soldiers fled on the remaining jet skis and left their commander to face the two "spirits". They landed on the dock; underneath the dock were Aang and Robin just in case they needed help.

"I'll take care of you myself." the commander shouted then threw a wall of fire at them. Aang saw the fire sucked in air and blew it out causing Katara to jump up high, Starfire easily evaded. Robin then threw an explosive near the commander and smoke began to rise obscuring his vision. Aang then punched the air sending a huge gust of wind to the commander; he flew across the docks and into the river.

Katara and Starfire were in front of him, their eyes fierce "Leave this village." Starfire said in a steely voice.

"And never come back." Katara added in the same tone.

The commander nodded his head nervously and swam to a soldier and quickly fled the village. The two then went back to the docks to see if everyone was ok. They were greeted with cheers from the villagers. "Thank you Painted Ladies!" they shouted. Xu then came out and said "Thank you, me and my brothers owe you a lot." He then noticed something "Wait…you're not the Painted Ladies, your those colonial girls."

Katara and Star looked at each other to see if some of the makeup smeared and washed away. "Yeah, you're those girls that gave me a fish." A little boy added.

"You two have been tricking us!" Xu shouted. The villagers were all yelling starting to advance on the girls.

Sokka and the others were all on the docks by this time in he ran in front of them and shouted "Maybe they did trick you, but they did that to help you. Because of them, the army is gone and the factory won't be polluting your river. You should be down on your knees thanking them."

"Sokka, it's ok." Starfire said softly putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

Katara stepped forward and said "We shouldn't have acted like someone we weren't, and we shouldn't have tricked you, but we felt like we had to do something."

"Yes, we never meant to hurt you in any way. It does not matter if the Painted Ladies are real or are just legends, because your problems are real and this river is real. You cannot just wait for someone to assist you, you have to help yourself." Starfire added taking a step forward.

Xu sighed and said "They're right, but what can we do?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes and snuck into the crowd then changed his voice a little deeper and called out "_Maybe we can clean the river!_"

"Yeah, we'll clean the river." the villagers cheered and set off to work.

"Thank you two again for helping us." Xu complemented again.

"Yeah, do you mind not telling anyone about that?" Robin asked knowing they had to stay a secret; especially Aang.

"Sure no problem, keeping secrets is my specialty, my brother Dock however he's a blabber mouth." Sokka and Beast Boy face palmed while Katara asked "So Xu you gonna help us clean the river?"

"No ma'am. I'm gonna get my brother, Bushi. He loves to clean rivers." He brazenly switches hats right in front of them and declared "Alright, I'm Bushi! Now let's get to some river cleaning done!"

Aang stepped forward and exclaimed "Aha, I knew it! I knew you were the same guy. You're the shop owner _and_ the boat guy." He folded his arms confidently.

"Oh, you must be talking about my brothers Doc and Xu." Bushi said not getting what Aang just said.

"No, I just saw you! You switched hats and called yourself a different name!" Aang said annoyed.

"Oh, you know who does that? My brother Dock," he then conspiratorially whispers "He's crazy." Bushi then laughed and went to clean the river. Everyone stared after him confused and frustrated; with Aang fuming in annoyance. The rest of the day the group and the village cleaned the river.Katara bended the water into a large vat while Aang and Toph separate the pollutants using earthbending and putting it in a large boat, Starfire carried the gunk filled boats to a far enough distance away from the village and the river.

That night, Katara and Starfire were talking amongst themselves, then went to the river to wash up. As they both reached the water's edge, it suddenly got foggier. They look up to see a woman with black hair wearing a white hat with a veil behind her, white robes and strange marking on her face and shoulders.

"Thank you." she whispered and disappeared into the night. The girls were shocked at first but then looked at each other and smiled, knowing they did the right thing by helping these people.

**Author's Note: Again, I apologize for the long wait. I kinda hard to come up with plots for some of my stories, that and I was busy with school. Anyway, I'm gonna get back to work on my other story "Ben 10: Heroes Generation", plus my new fanfiction crossover that you'll soon see.**

**P.S, I have story challenges for those of you who are **

**Naruto and Bleach: Our favourite 12-year old ninja Naurto Uzumaki, discovers an ancient Jutsu, that allows the user to open a portal to an alternate universe. Now he, along with Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and Shino find themselves in the world of Bleach, where there's apparently a war between two spiritual races; the Shinigami and Arrancars. Can the Konoha 11 help Ichigo and the Gotei 13 battle Sosuke Aizen and end the war?(The events take place after the Trap Master Arc and before the ****Kurama Clan Arc****) For pairings, I'm hoping for NarutoXNelliel, NejiXHarribel, ShikamaruXSung-Sun, KibaXMila-rose, Rock-LeeXApacci and maybe ShinoXLisa and ChojiXHiyori.**

**Negima and Bleach: 10-year old prodigy professor, Negi Springfield, accepts a teacher exchange programme, and is assigned to teach at Karakura Town, where he meets Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. He discovers Ichigo's powers when he is fighting Espadas Yammy and Ulquiorra. Negi protects his Karakura Town students, by using his wizardry powers to fend off Yammy. Now Negi must help Ichigo & the Gang, and Soul Society win a war against the arrancars; lead by former 5****th**** squad captain Sosuke Aizen. (Not that I'm expecting a pairing, but I'd like to see how Negi would interact with Tier Harribel, her Fraccion and Nelliel. But how about a NegiXLisa pairing).**

**Negima and Teen Titans: Negi Springfield travels to America, to teach at an academy at Jump City. There, he comes across the H.I.V.E Five, in their usual crime spree, and he attempts to stop them with his magic. That's when he meets a group of five superhero teens. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg; the Teen Titans. (I'm picturing a NegiXRaven pairing).**

**Ben 10: Omniverse and Legion Of Superheroes: The members of the LOSH; Superman, Saturn Girl, Lighting Lad, Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl and Brainiac5, come to the past to ask Ben Tennyson to help them fight enemies in the future; Vilgax and Eon. (The events take place during Season 1 of the LOSH tv series and after Season 2 of Ben 10: Omniverse)**


End file.
